Imperfected Art
by Greta-vi-Britannia
Summary: a girl from the Snow Country joins the Akatsuki....what would happen if she started to get close to an unlikely members.
1. prologue

_Hello everybody, I have no decided to continue this instead of writing it._

_ this is the first ever fanfic I made. I hope you would enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don`t own Naruto, but I do own Kyoko Carashima my OC :)  
_

_P_rologue

What happened, she thought, why did this have to happen, these were the thoughts she constantly repeated in her mind, Before she fell unconscious in the snow only to be waken up by a loud boom.

Her name was Kyoko Carashima and she live in the hidden village of snow. It was a large village which is why she's well-known not because she's the daughter of one of the council members because she, her Justus were……(A/N:how can I explain this……….)every time she used one they would go out of control and she`d end up killing rather than helping.

She was lying in the snow, bleeding, cold, confused, and exhausted

Unable to register the things around her. Blood splattered everywhere dead bodies on top of each other, and yet she didn't die even if she wanted, she couldn't, not yet.


	2. Chapter 1

_Yay, for my notebook, my best friend, and my imagination!!!!!!!(^_^)_

_Disclaimer: dont own Naruto but do owns Kyoko Carashima  
_

*BOOM* there was a sudden explosion coming from the gate, the gate was closed so she couldn't runaway while they were trading her…..

FLASHBACK

…..Kyoko, do you know why were trading you said the man I front of her.

They were sitting in a large room filled with darkness the only source of light was the moon.

No, father, why? She asked

Because….he hesitated then answered….because you're an accident.

ENDFLASHBACK

…….Kyoko awoke still lying in the pool of her blood, she couldn't sit up, because her body felt so heavy, so she decided to wait and see what was going to happen. Then she heard voices….

…..Itachi-san did I do to much?

It's fine, but judging by the way things look now, she shouldn't be trouble, Kisame the person called Itachi replied…..

It's so cold, she thought, it hasn't been this cold since _ever._

Then she felt she was being stared at, she manage to open her eyes a little

And saw a blur in front of her.

She tried to focus her eyes and saw that they were the ones at the gate.

But what really surprised her was what there wearing black cloak with red clouds,

The taller of the two suddenly lifted her bridal style.

Itachi-san, he said this is her right?

Yes, Kisame, judging how she looks now and from the picture leader-sama gave us…..she matches. Itachi said calmly

Kisame nodded, and brushed a few strands of her hair from her face, He smirked

As she opened her eyes fully aware what was happening.

Well,well,well look who's awake he said.

She only muttered Akat-su-ki before the darkness took her over.

When she awoke later she could she that they were standing in front of a huge boulder, suddenly the boulder lifted to reveal a secret base. She could see that there were other people inside.

Kisame and Itachi walked inside and was greeted with a man with a lot of piercings on his face and orange hair.

I see you've brought her safely he said Itachi, was there any trouble?

No leader, thankfully there weren't any, further more he continued when we got there the place was already destroyed and they were all dead he finished.

Kyoko only realized now Kisame is still holding her.

Kisame please put me down she asked. Kisame obediently put her down, she wobbled before regaining balance.

You won't pass out again will you? He chuckled

The person whom Itachi addressed as leader looked at her and said

Kyoko we'll test your potential after everyone introduces themselves.

He turned towards the others and ordered them to introduced themselves.

First was a blonde guy with his right eye covered by his bangs, I'm Deidara he said, behind him was a guy with fiery red hair, Sasori he said carelessly. One by one they introduced themselves I'm Zetsu….the names Hidan….I'm Kakuzu…Tobi is a good boy!!!!!!!!!!!!......finally….. my name is Konan.

Well at least there's another girl here she thought.

Just call me leader like everyone else he finished.

Kyoko wondered whether she'll join or not until…..

You will join whether you like it or not he said as if he read her mind.

I-I guess, I have no choice she sighed.

He smirked and announced: Everyone clear the place with the exception of Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori. Everyone obeyed his orders and cleared the base going up to the second floor so they could see the fight.

B-But she stammered you mean the fight starts now?!

Of course was his only replied before disappearing with the others to watch.

Before she could even say anything she was attacked…..

*BOOM*….. she was able to duck before one of Deidara`s bombs exploded at her again. She got out of the ruins, she couldn't see through the thick smoke covering around them ……suddenly a scythe came slicing through the smoke barely injuring her by inches. She heard a chuckle, Hidan you couldn`t even hurt a girl?! mocking the silver haired Jashinist.

Stop playing and start concentrating Sasori scolded his partner…..I think she`ll be a good puppet though.

Why the f***can't we just kill her? Hidan asked It would be much easier considering her f***ing condition is.

Shut Up!!!! She shouted barely containing her anger, How dare they just judge her right away? She had no choice but to fight and defeat them….

She stopped and pulled out two kunais, throwing them randomly through the smoke, she got what she wanted when she heard Hidan shout:

What the f***?! So that b**** wants to get serious, huh? I'll show her, Jashin-samas gonna have a very special sacrifice this time he said before charging at her brandishing his scythe, but he stopped when he saw a clay bird in front of him, he shielded himself before it exploded.

Meanwhile Deidara charge at Kyoko, he stopped a few feet away from her before releasing a clay centipede, she had no time to dodge the centipede before it wrapped itself around her, but before he could even detonate the bomb Hidan came up from behind him his scythe raised and ready to strike the blonde,

You've got nerve blondie! He said before……

_**This is a cliffhanger……!SORRY!!!!!!**_

+Ruby-san


	3. Chapter 2

"You've got nerve blondie!" He said before trying to sacrifice Deidara instead.

"You're being to slow, un" Deidara pointed out

"F***you! I'll sacrifice that girl later, you first blondie" Hidan shouted

"what, un" Deidara muttered before he and Hidan fought, completely ignoring Sasori and got free of the centipede and was now busy fighting Sasori.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your treated extra special, when I turn you into a puppet" Sasori told her smiling evilly

**From the second floor…**

"Itachi-san, what do you think?" Kisame asked his partner, who was looking intently down below.

"Hn, I never even agreed to let her join" Itachi replied

"_But of course, it was leader's decision after all_" Zetsu`s white side inquired

"**If she fails I'll eat her!" **His black side retorted

"Does she even have a bounty?" Kakuzu asked them but they ignored him.

**The fight continues…**

"I WON`T EVER BECOME A PART OF YOUR COLLECTION"!!!!! She shouted as she dodged Hiruko`s Tail.

"Too bad" he said curtly "I make the decision"

"What?!" she shrieked flinging a kunai at him, but It was useless he easily flung it back at her.

"Damn, she thought at this rate I'll"- but she was interrupted when Sasori struck her with Hiruko`s tail.

He smirked and said "Its over"

"No, it's not!" she retorted, as she charged at him, her system was slowly being taken over by the poison.

"It wont be over, I`m not going to be killed again, ever"!!!!!" she shrieked. She kept on running towards him as she gather her chakra to her palms. Sasori charged at her with the 3rd Kazekage, she smashed him (A/N: he was using multiple puppets) He sent another, this too she smashed, She smashed all the puppets until, only Hiruko was left.

"So far you've haven't been in full effect of my poison" Sasori stated sighing.

"We'll that's good then" she replied gathering her chakra again.

"Only one more" she thought as she charged towards him again, She aimed and hit Hiruko with her full force. The wood made a sickening crack as she smashed into it. The puppet split into two and Sasori jumped out, and stood a few feet away from her. She stopped and readied herself in a fighting stance, waiting for more.

"Well" she said waiting

"Well" he repeated smiling calmly

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Pein standing smirking with Konan behind her expression unreadable.

"What is it, Leader"? she questioned him.

"Kyoko…" he started "you`ve passed".


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I updated late…I didn`t think people read this until I saw some made this into their favorite story, I thank you!**

**I`m also studying for an achievement test with a final exam.**

**Warning: for Hidan`s mouth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**2 weeks later:**_

Since Pein announced that Kyoko had passed, the other members just ignored her for awhile…

She sighed as she walked down the corridors of the base.

"I wonder if Sasori-san would still like to turn me into a puppet." She thought.

Sasori had been watching her intently ever since she smashed Hiruko, until Pein had called him to his office that was just after lunch.

Suddenly a black-and-yellow blur passed her.

"No more,un!" It shouted

"Deidara-kun" she called after him "What's wrong"?

He stopped and faced her, he was looking a little nauseated.

"I-It's Hidan,un" he stammered then continued "I've had it with Leader-sama`s punishment!"

"What is it anyway" she asked confused

Deidara breathed deeply before telling her.

"He's being partnered with me, until Leader-sama…" he scowled at the name. "…can see us not to get distracted with missions."

He finished sighing. "Oh, yeah Kyoko-chan" he added "Its good you passed,yeah"

"T-Thanks" she stammered a little surprised.

"Hey blondie, you dumbfuck"!!!!!! Hidan shouted as he came towards them

"What the hell are you doing running away"?

"I am not running away"! Deidara retorted turning to face the Jashinist

"What`s your mission anyway" she asked carefully

"We`re gonna kill some guy named Satoshi Hideo, a jounin from the moon country." Hidan answered not looking at her. Nice name fits for a pansy he continued

Yeah,un but that pansy happens to have all our information. Inquired Deidara

So a subordinate betrayed us, he'll make a perfect sacrifice to Jashin-sama of course. Hidan mused

"Um, I'm just going to the kitchen see you guys later" Kyoko added as she dashed of.

_**Kitchen…**_

"Zestu-san, what do you think of Kyoko-chan joining here"? Tobi asked while getting a glass of water.

"Why do you ask, Tobi"? Zetsu`s white side replied calmly

"Oh,Tobi just saw Zetsu-san looking at Kyoko-chan intently, do you have a crush on her"? Tobi asked innocently

"**That brat's not worth my time" **His other half answered curtly

"You can tell Tobi you like her, Tobi is good at keeping secret's" Tobi offered

"**But I rather eat her if she's worth it" **Zetsu`s black half again retorted.

**The white half was deep in thought**

"I only like her as a member and nothing more, Tobi" He finally answered

Then Itachi suddenly came in….

"How long have you been listening"? Zetsu asked him

"Long enough to hear your answer" Itachi replied ignoring Tobi

"**Being nosy can get you killed, Itachi"** Black Zetsu threatened

"Hn"

"Tobi, doesn`t want Itachi-san and Zetsu-san to fight"! Tobi said, trying to make them cool of.

Then Kyoko came in…

"What`s wrong"? She asked

"It`s nothing" Itachi replied walking past her.

"What`s his problem"? she wondered

"Kyoko-chan congratulations for being an Akatsuki" White Zetsu complimented her,he too followed Itachi out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Zetsu-san" she replied wondering why they left. She looked over to Tobi who was also looking back at her…

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY"!!!!!! He shouted suddenly, he too ran past her, leaving her alone, but not before she sweatdropped.

"What`s going on"? She wondered

_**Hidan and Deidara…**_

"Get moving,blondie"! Hidan shouted as he walked through the forest

"I am! And my name is **DEIDARA"**!!!! The Iwa nin shouted

"Fine Dei-chan, that suits you perfectly, gender-confused whore"! Hidan shouted at him

"Shut up, I think I hear something" Dedara replied ignoring the 'Gender-confused whore' comment.

There was the fact that both of them suddenly felt as if they we`re being watched.

Hidan readied his scythe while Deidara`s mouths already started eating the clay.

"Who's there, un" Deidara called towards the bushes who were rustling after a few minutes someone came out. It was a man in his late twenties, dark blue hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a forehead protector bearing the symbol of the moon.

Both of them smirked.

"Well,well,well we don`t have to get into to much trouble after all" Hidan said

"True,un Deidara" replied

Standing before them was none other than Satoshi Hideo.

**So how was it? It`s obvious that It was him after he came out of the bushes….**

**Reviews please!!!**


End file.
